Baba
by Marymel
Summary: Greta wants something. Please read and review!


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Not much of a description, but I wanted to write kind of a milestone story with Greta and Jackson. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

As usual, Mondays were a busy day in the Sanders household. Jackson was getting ready for school, Greg was going over last minute notes to testify in a trial, and Morgan was getting ready to take baby Greta to Mrs. Robbins' so she could finish a case at the lab. Greta sat in her playpen and watched as her family rushed about the house getting ready for the day.

"Daddy! Do you know where my other shoe is?" Jackson called from his room.

"Check under the bed," Greg answered. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes!"

"Honey, did you want another cup of coffee?" Morgan asked as she came into the living room.

"I'm good."

As she watched everyone chatter and get ready, Greta started to fuss. She reached out her hands and softly cried.

Morgan reached in and rubbed Greta's back. "Do you want your kitty?" She tried handing Greta one of her favorite toys, but the baby girl shook her head. "No?" Morgan asked. When Morgan tried to pick Greta up, the baby fussed a little louder.

"Are you hungry, pretty girl?" Greg asked as he tried to give Greta a bottle. The baby pushed it away. They tried to give her a pacifier and a teddy bear, but Greta pushed those away as well.

Jackson walked into the room. "Daddy, I found my shoes. And can we go..."

"BABA!" Greta cried from her playpen.

Morgan, Greg and Jackson looked in surprise as Greta reached for her brother and shouted, "Baba!"

Morgan and Greg smiled softly. "I think she just said her first word," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "She wants her brother."

Jackson smiled and walked over to his sister. The baby girl giggled softly and hugged her brother. "It's okay," Jackson told her. "You're okay, Greta."

"Baba, baba, baba," Greta babbled like she'd just figured out the most wonderful puzzle.

With Morgan's help, Jackson gently lifted Greta from the playpen and held her. "It's okay, sissy."

"Yeah," Morgan said. "She wanted her brother." She hugged both her children.

When Jackson tried to give Greta to Morgan, the little girl shook her head. Jackson hugged her close. "I've got to go to school, Greta. But I'll be back later. I promise!"

Greg couldn't help but shed a few happy tears as Jackson explained that he'd come home to his sister, just as Greg explained that he'd always come back to Jackson when he first came to live with his father.

"I promise," Jackson told his sister. "I'll be back. And when I get back, we can play."

Greg hugged his family. "He'll come back, sweetie," he assured his daughter. Greg smiled lovingly at his son. "Just like I'll always come back to you, because I love you and your mom and sister so much."

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. He kissed his sister's forehead. "I'll be home later."

"Yeah," Morgan said as she took the baby and kissed her cheek. "When you wake up from your nap, Jackson will be home from school. And you two can play!" She lifted Greta into the air and smiled as the baby girl giggled.

Greg smiled and hugged Jackson. "Have a good day, Jacks."

"Okay! You guys have a good day, too!"

The family walked to Jackson's bus stop and Greta continued to babble as Jackson talked about the upcoming week at school and what Greg and Morgan were doing at the lab. When the bus pulled up, Jackson hugged his sister.

"Baba!" Greta said happily.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a giggle. "I'll see you later. I promise!" He kissed her cheek. "I love you!"

"We love you," Greg and Morgan said.

"Baba, baba, baba, baba," Greta continued to babble. Jackson giggled. "I love you, too, Greta!"

"Bababababa," the baby girl babbled.

Jackson waved to his family as he got on the bus. Morgan waved Greta's hand so she could wave bye-bye to her brother. When Jackson got to his seat, he looked out the window and waved to his sister. "See you later, Greta!"

"Bababa!" Greta babbled.

Greg hugged Morgan and Greta, just loving his family.

Later that day, Jackson came home from school and chatted with Morgan and Greg about his day. Just like Morgan said, when Greta woke up from her nap, her big brother was there to greet her.

Jackson peered into Greta's playpen. "Hey, Greta!"

Greta sleepily rubbed her eyes. When she saw her brother, she smiled. "Baba," she said.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a giggle. "I told you I'd come back."

Greg and Morgan watched as their kids talked, just loving the moment.

"What do you want to do?" Jackson asked his sister. "You want to play with your kitty? Or you want me to read you a story?"

"Bababababababa," Greta babbled.

Morgan and Greg came in. "I think she just wants to be with her brother," Greg said as Morgan lifted Greta out of her playpen.

The family sat on the couch and Greta reached for her brother. "Baba!"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!"

 **The End.**


End file.
